A user may contact other contact objects through a communication tool such as a mobile phone. The mobile phone has a contact object list, and the user may store a contact object to be contacted in the contact object list.
The user may also set favorites in the mobile phone. The user may selected some special contact objects in the contact object list as the favorites. Relationship closeness between the user and close contact objects is higher than relationship closeness between the user and other contact objects. Therefore, the user's behavior of adding the close contact objects into the favorites is a special manner presenting the relationship closeness.
The user actively adds the contact objects to the favorites, and the relationship closeness between the user and the contact objects is decided by a subjective factor of the user. Therefore, the relationship closeness between the user and the contact objects cannot be presented objectively at present.